


In the Dead of the Night

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes to her at night, when everything is dark and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dead of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathiann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap 2013 on Paint It Red.

He comes to her at night, when everything is dark and quiet.

“I need to forget. Please,” he says, and he’s sure she understands.

(After all, she too has been betrayed by someone she loved and trusted.)

Soon she’s sweating and writhing beneath him; he’s anything but gentle, and yet she doesn’t seem to mind.

(He just needs to _feel_ now – his mind is running round in circles, he’s desperate for it to stop.)

Later on she holds him as he cries. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs, and he knows she’s thinking about Lisbon.

(The fallen angel that betrayed them all.)


End file.
